Dark and Stormy Night: Perfect Weather
by hifield
Summary: <html><head></head>An offering for the Dark and Stormy Night challenge issued by ladygris and theicemenace.</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters.

A/N: This little one-shot is in response to **ladygris** and **theicemenace**'s Dark and Stormy Night challenge… _Write a one-shot no less than 500 words and no more than 1000 words in length that begins AND ends with the phrase "It was a dark and storm night." It can be humorous, romantic, suspenseful, or anything in between. _This offering comes in at 965 words.

Thanks for the challenge ladies – it was fun and enjoyable. Nice to be pushed out of the box occasionally!

Special thanks to bailey for the quick read through!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night as Jennifer exited the operating room discarding her scrubs in the contamination bin. Seeking the solitude of her favorite balcony she closed her eyes enjoying the wind rippling across her face, drying the sweat from hours in the operating room.<p>

_What was it about violent weather that caused her distress?_ Jen wondered gazing out over the darkened city. During her childhood bad weather usually preceded ugly milestones in her life.

Her childhood friend was killed in a car accident during a blizzard when Jen was just eight years old leaving a devastating impression. Four years later her mother lost her battle with cancer as a vicious rainstorm swept through the Midwest causing massive flooding and leaving a broken heart in it's wake.

Electrical storms were the exception … she loved the light display that crackled across the night sky … scary and exciting at the same time much like that first plunge on a roller coaster ride.

Leaning on the railing she started thinking about how differently her day had begun…

She'd been invited to a picnic on the mainland with Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne's teams and had thought of nothing else for the past week. The young surgeon had been nursing a major crush on Ronon Dex for a long time now but was too timid to act on it since the Satedan soldier had never given her the time of day. But lately she kept running into him every where she turned even stitching him up more than a handful of times from sparing injuries the past month. She'd hoped that today's jaunt to the mainland would afford her the opportunity to strike up a conversation with the man and see where it might lead.

The day had dawned clear and warm with the promise of unusually hot temperatures … perfect Frisbee weather. Searching through her wardrobe she'd found a pair of olive green capris that perfectly matched the skimpy halter-top she'd been saving for just such an occasion. Her excitement had grown as she laid out her clothes adding sun block and lip-gloss to the growing pile on her bed only to be interrupted by an urgent call to report to the infirmary. _Not today,_ she kept chanting as she'd swiftly moved through the corridors knowing her day had probably just changed whether she liked it or not.

Upon entering the infirmary Jennifer had kissed her dreams of spending the day lounging on the beach good-bye. Chaos reigned as Dr. Cole assessed the wounded men assigning them time slots in the operating room according to their level of injury.

"Amanda, where do you want me?" Jennifer had asked recognizing Major Cooper's team scattered around the room.

"Sorry to ruin your day off Jen but I could really use your help."

"I'll scrub in and meet you in the operating room," she'd replied, swallowing any disappointment she might've felt. Looking over the charts she quickly realized none of the men were in any eminent danger of dying but there would be two of them requiring some lengthy time in the OR. She put aside all thoughts of what _could have been_ and concentrated instead on her patients.

A gust of wind slapped across her body bringing her tired thoughts back to the present. Sighing heavily, she attributed her lost opportunity to another example of her bad weather curse.

Hanging her head Jennifer began slowly swinging her chin from side to side working out the kinks, wishing Atlantis had a good masseuse. Actually, there's a lot of money to be made on base if you had the touch. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she never realized she was no longer alone.

"Hey … thought I'd find you out here," Ronon greeted as he walked up to the rail.

"Ronon! You scared me," she shrieked tapping her chest.

"Sorry … hard to be heard over this storm."

"How was your day on the beach?"

"Okay. Learned how to throw that disc thing Sheppard likes so much."

"Sounds like fun… I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah, I heard Cooper's team came in with injuries … everyone okay?"

"Actually, they're all resting and should recover completely."

"You sound tired," he remarked. Moving behind Jennifer he began to work the kinks out of her shoulders with his strong hands. "I missed you today."

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did the man of her dreams come looking for her but he was standing here sending her into a world of ecstasy as he worked on her neck and shoulders. Seriously … he could open his own business and never lack for clients.

Ronon continued his ministrations enjoying the soft mewing it produced. He hadn't planned on seeking her out when he returned to the city but found his legs had a mind of their own as he'd arrived at her favorite balcony. He'd talked Sheppard into inviting her to the picnic but when she'd had to back out at the last minute he found himself extremely disappointed. Maybe it was time he put his fears aside and see how she'd feel about a possible relationship… she was worth it.

"Do you want to get something to eat … Sheppard never packs enough food," he asked softly, leaning over her shoulder.

Jennifer felt involuntary shudders flow through her body as his warm breath traveled along the back of her neck. "I'd love to," she whispered.

Ronon turned her around taking her hand as they headed for the door.

Jennifer couldn't believe how quickly her day had turned around. Maybe she'd have to change her thinking concerning the weather … after all, things were looking up even though it was still a dark and stormy night.

The End


End file.
